fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Katarina (Anime Truth)
Katarina is a 17 year old female who is trapped in the DBZ universe. However, Katarina is reincarnated as a Saiyan female who is the same age as Vegeta. Appearance Katarina isn't the prettiest girl in the crowd. Her tan skin is a turnoff to some people and a laughingstock to humans. She is 5'2", a very short female for her age. She has normal sized breasts and is oddly short. She is buff and walks rapidly, to the point of seeming like she's running. She has birthmarks on her nipples but most people never notice them. Katarina has black, extremely spiked hair. Her bangs are all on the right side of her face. She has short hair, reaching where her head and neck meet. Her hair is bushy and extremely thick. Due to her real life origins, she has blonde streaks in her hair and her tail. She has maroon eyes and a beautiful smile. When she arrived in the DBZ-verse, she had a female Saiyan armor which consists of...an upper body armor identical to that of Vegeta's, a mini royal blue skirt and boot-heels. History You know what? Just read Anime Truth to see the history of Katarina. Personality Katarina can be arrogant and rude, accompanied by her love with Vegeta. Also, she as an urge to randomly scream things out (only in non-battle scenes or other things). She is almost always happy and has that beautiful smile. However, this is all a mask for her sad past. She rarely confides in people about her past, and slapped Vegeta for making a rude remark about her past. Katarina, inside and to some people, is a very solemn, quiet girl. She, however, has a certain compassion and spunk that interests some people. However, in battle, she is very strategic and occasionally merciless. Xtras Trivia *Katarina has the same name as User:Cocoabean. *She was first created in 2008, when the creator was only 13, and was once a Mary Sue. I hate those days. *Originally, Katarina had blue hair with red eyes, then pink hair with black eyes, then this. *At first, she was put in an AU verse when she fell for Broly and Vegeta, but I decided to go a bit easy on her, considering her future. *Coldplay's Yellow is her main theme song, with her secondary theme song being Forrest Gump by Frank Ocean. *Her story, Anime Truth, takes some aspects from GT, but doesn't count GT as canon. *She had two kids with Vegeta, the twins Yuzuro and Corina. Forms *Super Saiyan- Achieved when training with Vegeta. *Super Saiyan 2- Achieved when Vegeta died in the Final Explosion. *Super Saiyan 4- Reached when being SSJ and looking at the full moon. Rarely uses form due to it bearing all of her chest. Attacks *Olive Doom- Orange Ki blasts fired at opponent. Used first at Frieza. *Kiiroi Hono- A yellow burning Ki blast. Her signature move, used first at Android 19. *Ki Blast- A basic Ki blast. Her blasts are usually yellow or orange. *Flight- Levitation in the air. *Martial Arts Skills- She learned martial arts as a child and has skills. *Daidaiiro Hono- A red/orange version of the Kiiroi Hono, and it is a significantly stronger version of the Kiiroi Hono. *Girl Power- Katarina creates 2 Kiiroi Honos and then navigates through the smoke. She grabs the opponent's neck, slams them to the ground and finishes them with a Daidaiiro Hono. *Endgame- Katarina creates a Daidaiiro Hono in her left hand, a Kiiroi Hono in her right and combines them together. She fires them, and it is very similar in format to the Final Flash. Quotes Category:Female Category:Anime Truth Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball